


A city guide

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История жизни Имса и Артура, написанная серией маленьких рассказов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A city guide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A city guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286252) by [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain). 



Они встречаются в Берлине, и начало их знакомства далеко от любовной истории.  
Более того, они заканчивают совместную работу дракой под дождем. Но потом Имс улыбается, - кровь течет у него из носа, - и говорит:  
– Я думаю, мы понравимся друг другу.  
И Артур не может не согласиться.

Несколько месяцев спустя они встречаются в Амстердаме для другой работы. Когда все заканчивается, Имс приглашает Артура к себе выпить – место, которое снимает Имс, оказывается проклятым домом на плаву, на что Артур презрительно вскидывает бровь.  
Когда он обнаруживает внутри двуспальную кровать, на которой испытывает одна за другой все радости секса с Имсом, то место начинает нравиться ему намного больше.

Манчестер не должен был случиться, но координатор Имса свалил в самый ответственный момент, и Артур получает звонок в три часа утра.  
Артур улыбается в темноте, соглашаясь отправиться в Англию этим же утром, и не может не съязвить напоследок:  
– Не мог убедить кого-то еще поработать с тобой?  
– Не хотел никого, кроме тебя, лапонька, – отвечает Имс.

Пять месяцев и вихрь городов между ними, но вот Артур находит себя в Пекине, зажимая руками плечо Имса, кровь течет сквозь его пальцы. Он понимает, что влюбился. Имс ругается и изо всех сил пытается не потерять сознание, а Артур чувствует боль в груди, которую не чувствовал уже долгое время.  
– С тобой все будет хорошо, – шепчет Имс, потому что по-другому быть не может.  
Период выздоровления проходит в Нью-Йорке, и Артур считает, что он заслужил быть причисленным к лику святых, пока Имс лечится.  
Весь последний месяц он готовил (как мог, конечно), менял Имсу повязки, помогал ему ходить в ванную, следил за приемом лекарств, организовывал его физиотерапию и даже поплелся в «Блокбастер» со списком дерьмовых сериалов - и, более того, просмотрел их все.  
– Спасибо, милый, – говорит Имс, и все усилия стоили того, чтобы увидеть эту его мягкую улыбку.

Проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем Артур говорит Имсу о своих чувствах: они в Рио, и он пьян, и полагает, что если он просто признается, а Имс его отошьет, то с этим как-нибудь можно будет справиться.  
Довольный смех и ответное «Я тоже тебя люблю» столь неожиданно, что проходит несколько долгих секунд прежде чем Артур понимает. А когда до него доходит, он хватает Имса, толкая на диван, и целует его так, словно пытается украсть весь воздух из его легких.

Они становятся частью мира друг друга – по правде говоря, они и были с самого момента их первой встречи.  
Им нет дела до праздников, поэтому большую часть декабря они проводят в постели, свернувшись под одеялом, пока белый снег накапливается за окном их коттеджа в Калгари.  
– Счастливого вторника, – говорит Артур и чокается с Имсом бокалом глинтвейна.

Имс на работе в Сиднее, и Артур перечитывает «Заводной апельсин», когда получает звонок от доктора с австралийским акцентом.  
Ему требуется пятнадцать часов, чтобы добраться из Парижа к постели Имса, и он отказывается покидать свое место, пока Имс не проснется.  
– Ты должен перестать попадать под пули, – шепчет он, крепко сжимая руку Имса.  
На этот раз восстановление сил происходит в Берлине, и Артур может с уверенностью сказать, что Имса его чрезмерная опека начинает бесить.  
Чтобы избежать ссоры, он выходит на прогулку, разглядывая улицы и пытаясь не думать о том, насколько близко они подошли к разрыву, и оказывается у витрин «Тиффани».  
Когда он возвращается обратно в отель, он становится на одно колено и надевает на палец Имса кольцо с бриллиантом.

Свадьба проходит в Кейп-Коде, под безоблачным голубым небом; они оба босиком, и под ногами теплый песок.  
– Вы можете поцеловать друг друга, – говорит священник, и - о да! - они целуются.  
Когда они, в конце концов, отстраняются, оба улыбаются друг другу, и Артур думает – это мой муж.

На самом деле ничего не меняется (хотя Ариадна говорит, что они оба стали такими влюбленными голубками): они все такие же трудоголики, они до сих пор спорят и они по-прежнему недостаточно видят друг друга.

Но когда Артур возвращается в их квартиру в Милане и находит там Имса, его тревоги исчезают, и он успокаивается.  
Он дома.


End file.
